The Big White Lie
by Alastair
Summary: FemGokuuFic Gokuu married Upa, but now that he's dead, he can't come back until he's reborn. A mistake is made in a fit of sorrow and passion, and now Vegeta wants to keep what he thinks he has taken. ?Gokuu


**The Big White Lie**

She collapsed to her knees after her feat, and panted heavily before lowering her head. Blue lightning crackled over her frame as her tired body convulsed and had small fits, tightening inexplicably with every breath of her body. Gokuu embraced herself when she felt her friends come closer. She didn't want their comfort. The Saiyajin only wanted her loving husband back with her.

Just as she had transformed at the thought of losing Kuririn forever to Freeza, her mind and body had raged at the empty longing that had come when Upa had perished by Cell's hands. There was no wishing him back when he was to be reincarnated, and she ached with the knowledge.

She closed her eyes when she felt Vegeta's energy signal directly behind her, and she stood to face him despite her protesting muscles. Inclining her head, she waited for the attack, recalling his want to defeat her in battle. Gokuu watched him ascend into his golden form – the appearance was always a little strange to her eyes for she was used to seeing her own silver locks and red eyes. Vegeta was made of gold and soft blue – as were the several other Saiyajin males she had seen transform.

Catching the punch to her face, she was almost surprised that he hadn't started a long spiel about how long he had waited, but she supposed that it was moot point. She could hear her friends scream at him to stop, telling him that he shouldn't do anything to her when she was so down. Gokuu's fist clenched over his, and a new stream of tears came down her cheeks as his stony visage never even twitched.

She saw his other hand start to glow, and she tensed for an attack, drawing closer to elbow him in the face. His head jerked back with a satisfying "Ggh!" For one reason or another, she couldn't be happy with just that, and she struck him again, harder. His head turned away at the last moment, dodging under her arm to head butt against her chin. The action caused Gokuu to bite her tongue, and she grunted before she swung her fist again, which hit his blocking forearm. Due to the force of her punch however, Vegeta slid back before crumpling down to the ground.

The prince only sat up, and wiped the blood from his bleeding nose before he grimaced at her. Abruptly jumping to his feet, he ignored the cry of his future son, and powered up, his energy roaring and whipping rocks and dust up. Trunks and Gohan were just about to reach them both when Vegeta tackled her to the ground. She was stunned for all of a few seconds, and then she wrestled briefly with him before throwing him off.

She had never known Vegeta to tackle an opponent outright before – the move much too personal for the prince. She tossed around the thought that something wasn't quite right with him. First, he hadn't even said a word to her, and she remembered that her spars and fights with him had always involved some kind of verbal dressing-down.

_Is this it?_ She frowned as Vegeta advanced again, and she charged to meet him. Her fist struck him in the gut, and she protected her stomach with her other arm, gripping his fist before throwing him away. _Don't you know that you can't win?_

With a hiss, Gokuu slammed against him again, causing his form to bounce and roll away across the barren battlefield.

Forming a defensive position, she waited. Vegeta lurched to his feet, unsteady from the might she kept dealing to him, but he kept on his feet. His mouth was a grim, straight line, and never opened.

The prince rushed her once more, and she held unyieldingly to him, catching his arms as their power swirled around them in a quickly escalating heat. Gritting small fangs, Gokuu seethed in anger, glaring at the man across from her who continued to stand – unaffected or concerned with the grief over her husband's death.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She finally said, and Vegeta at last made his own sound – a snort. "My husband is scattered across this ground, and you have the nerve to attack me when his ashes aren't even cold!"

He growled, tightening his muscles, and pushing back. Their energy flared around them dangerously while the onlookers could only gather meters away from the edge of the dome. Any closer and they would either be swept away or incinerated. "So? What are you going to do about it?"

"I …" her fangs grinded again as her mind began to race, trying to banish the thought of not having Upa beside her. It was quickly becoming a distraction, and she still needed to deal with the battle lusting Vegeta. Her heart panged as she realized what she was thinking of her late husband. _Upa is not a distraction! What's wrong with me!?_

He suddenly grabbed the back of her head, grasping and pulling at her hair to slam her face into his knee. Gokuu spat out blood, and then snapped her fist up into his gut. Vegeta lurched over her form, hacking, and then sucking up the air she just forced out of him. When he grabbed her waist – still hunched over her – Gokuu experienced vertigo when he tossed her up and over his head. After she wheeled about-face in the air, she realized the throw was because Gohan and Trunks had come closer again.

Vegeta said something to the angry boys before rising up into the air to stop in front of Gokuu. As she studied him, again, she wondered why he was fighting her when she was more powerful than he was – all because of her husband's …

"You know you'll lose!" Her energy cracked out, smashed into him, and Vegeta spiraled a third of the way down to the ground before flying back to his prior position. "Why can't you leave me to mourn?"

"Why?" He spat out red saliva, and his dirty gloved-hands formed into fists, "Because you're not supposed to look like that."

She shook her head, "Like what? Like this!?" Gokuu flared her energy again, and watched Vegeta raise his fist to prepare an energy ball.

Scowling, she swatted it aside before Vegeta was abruptly right in front of her. Elbowing her in the gut, she lurched, gritting her little fangs before he piled on several bruising punches to her abdomen, and then brought both fists down onto her. She soared through the air, landing in a canyon near by where she groaned, and touched her sore stomach. Sitting up, she blinked at the pair of white and gold boots before she turned a baleful stare at him.

"Yes," he said, and then offered his hand to her, "like that."

--

**Eight Months Later …**

--

He trekked across the lawn, feeling the cool dew of the dark, early morning even through his thick boots, and opened the front door. Smirking after he closed the door behind him, he realized that he had known the Saiyajin female wouldn't have her doors locked. There was no real need when two of the three most powerful beings of the planet resided there. Lingering at the doorway, he let his eyes adjust to the dimness around him since the light of the moon was gone underneath a roof. Some of the silver light made it inside through windows, but he did not want to rely on the scant light.

Carefully, he began to go down the hallway in front of him to search for the woman that he was seeking. He paused at one door when he felt Gohan's energy on the other side, and silently opened the door to peek at him to make sure he was still asleep. When he saw the boy's arms tossed around with one up and across his eyes, he smirked again, and closed the door. Making his way further into the house, he finally stopped where Kakarotto's presence was most strong.

With a predatory gleam in his black eyes, Vegeta opened the door before he made his way inside of the room. He stiffened when he saw her back to him, sleeping soundly. Vegeta had thought she might already be aware of him, but he figured that was to his gain, and he grinned before treading quietly behind her. Grasping the blanket, he was struck with a sudden, odd scent, and he closed his eyes to fight the urge to lay with her.

_I thought I got over that. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea … Gods, I should leave now if I can't control myself around her!_ Drawing away, his eyes opened again, and then went completely still in wonder. Clenching his fangs, he pulled off her blanket, "Kakarotto?"

What he saw made him stumble backwards upon seeing the nearly naked woman except for her white bra. Yet it had not been her nudity that had shocked him, but her obviously pregnant girth. His mouth opened and closed several times, trying to form some kind of thought in his mind that would make sense of the creature – the _thing_ inside of her. Vegeta could only grip the blanket in astonishment, controlling his hand to stop from slapping her awake to explain herself.

"Hmmm …?" his eyes riveted to her face, watching as she at last felt the chill of the night before she sat up to look at him, "Vegeta! What are you doing here?"

All he could manage was, "You …"

Pulling the blanket over her engorged stomach, she frowned softly at him, "Did you want a rematch so soon?"

Vegeta sank to his knees, gaping at the mound before finally all he could say was, "You're fat."

She burst out laughing after a moment, her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. Kakarotto shook her head, brushing a spike of hair behind her ear that soon flopped back into place, "Didn't you ever see Bulma when she was pregnant with Trunks?"

"No," he said, feeling numb as he continued to stare. "I went into space before she started to show, and only got back a few weeks before the androids showed up."

She smiled softly, and Vegeta watched as her hands cupped over the wide expanse of her stomach, smoothing over it slowly. He thought that he saw something jab out slightly from within, "Well, you missed out, Vegeta."

"Don't you women like to … like to talk about these kinds of things?" He asked lamely, his eyes still glued to the aberration that was Kakarotto's belly.

"Huh? Um … I don't know. Should I?"

"Yes! That way I-" his eyes flicked up to her confused face before they were on her stomach again, "I mean you … Why can't you give me a warning that you can't fight with me?"

She laughed, and scratched the back of her head. His eyes were drawn to her breasts straining in her bra for a moment before he averted them back to her stomach with pinker cheeks. "Wow, the rest of my friends tell me I should call them too."

He sensed Gohan stirring in his room, but his eyes were still riveted to the form on the bed, "You can't just _not_ inform me of these kinds of things. I wanted to … this is … it's in the way!"

"It's a baby, Vegeta," she snapped, no longer so amused.

"But I wanted … you can't …"

"I can't _what_? I can't keep what's left of my husband? I'll do whatever I like with my body, Vegeta."

His mouth opened before he closed it again, _Oh, right … that's right, it would be **his** …_ Trying to form more thoughts into words, Vegeta could only catch a few, and even less of those ended up on his tongue, "Why … didn't you call? It's … you're fat, and …"

"No," she said after taking a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

He stood up then, searching for more to say on the sudden matter, but he could only look down at the babe in her belly, and he snorted restlessly. Vegeta almost wanted his tail back so he could show her how displeased this turn of events had made him, but then he turned around to face and open the window. Throwing it open, he jumped out to fly away.

--

_She took his hand, pulling herself up to her feet with the leverage he gave her. She smiled half-heartedly at him, and nodded, "Thanks …"_

"_You look like shit," he said before he went to go sit on a rock, lightly dusting away the dirt on his hands and pants. Smiling a little brighter, she went to sit beside him, and she felt him stiffen in shock, "What are you doing?"_

"_Sitting. I want to sit," Gokuu murmured. She then flopped back to lay on the rock, just behind Vegeta's sitting form, "I want to sleep forever and ever and ever and ever."_

_He snorted, and craned his back so that he could look back at her. Gazing back, she realized that she and he were still in their ascended Super Saiyajin forms, so she dropped out of it, actually feeling her hair relax and settle into its regular crazy pattern. Vegeta shifted slightly, and turned around as he stood up to look her up and down. His eyes continued to glitter a shining light blue._

"_Kakarotto, why did you go into your normal state? I could decide to crush you here and now."_

"_Not when I'm so tired though," she said. "I think you'd want us both at our best when we fight next, right?" She smiled when he grunted, and then sat back down again. "See? That's why you got me to relax … I'm not really in any state to fight, and you know it."_

"_Because I know you." She nodded slowly, her eyes glazing over slightly as she tried to fight the tears. Vegeta proved to be a better distraction than she thought though when he asked, "I'm sure that Bulma explained it to me once, but now I can't remember any of it. Why can't you just go to New Namek and wish for him back?"_

_Gokuu smiled sadly at that, "His religion. Upa and his people believe in reincarnation, but his father, Bora, struck a deal with King Yama when he first died. They were supposed to have been reincarnated the first time they died, but instead King Yama let them be resurrected once with the dragonballs, saying that instead they had to be reincarnated when they died their second death. There isn't anything I can do about it now. Upa is gone for good because he already died fighting Radittsu, and all I have to look forward to is finding his reincarnation."_

_Vegeta nodded, and then glanced down at her again, "That's it then? You're single?"_

_Blinking, she then answered, "Yeah, I guess I am. At least until I find Upa. I hope that he'll still stay the same man I know." She patted her stomach then, "We were planning to have another baby, so maybe I'll be able to greet him with another kid too."_

_The prince didn't say anything after a while. He turned to stare at her, and then down at her stomach as if already seeing something flying out, "Don't tell me such disgusting things!"_

"_How is it disgusting?" She sat up with a soft frown._

"_It's just … you are … he and you …" his face turned into an expression of nausea. "I don't want to even **think** about you and him … doing … stuff."_

_She grinned, "You mean make love?"_

_Spitting at the ground, he stood up to pace, "Just – no, shut up! I don't want to hear about you two fucking."_

"_It's not fucking," she said, "we made love."_

_He mimicked mockingly, "We made love. Ugh! It's fucking, and you know it. At least, I fuck Bulma." He paused to smirk roguishly at Gokuu, "And she's a good fuck, Kakarotto." At her frown, he laughed, "Come now. Didn't your husband ever corner you onto the table or couch?" Gokuu bit her lip in thought, a blank look coming over her, and he gaped in astonishment, "Didn't he do it on the bed at least?"_

"_No," she persisted, a faint line of pink over her cheeks. "We made love."_

"_What kind of man …?" He grunted, and pushed her onto her back, looming over her with intense concentration. Taking a deep breath, she struggled briefly, blushing dark red as his golden energy flared – his strength as a Super Saiyajin holding her down quite effectively. Vegeta said, "I'm going to show you how to fuck."_

--

"Mom?"

Swallowing nothing, she looked up at her son before she smiled slightly, "Yeah, baby?"

Gohan hesitated beside the bed, "Are you okay? I heard some noises."

Hugging Gohan close, she sighed as he climbed into the bed as he had used to do as a small boy. "It's okay … I'm just fine, Gohan. Thank you."

He frowned up at her slightly before he grinned, "Is the baby keeping you up?"

"Yes," Gokuu said after a moment, and she pulled back to stroke her belly, remembering how her baby had kicked and punched her when Vegeta woke him up, "he was making such a fuss."

"Is he sleeping now?"

"I think so. I rocked him to sleep and sang him a lullaby," she explained, giggling when Gohan made a face.

"So that's what those strange noises were."

Laughing, she reached around him to tickle him, causing him to join her in laughter, "Hey! I sang you to sleep plenty of times, so don't you dare make fun of your mother's singing talents!"

He laughed out between breathing, "What talents!?"

She stopped abruptly, letting him sag off the bed, "How rude!"

"You taught me!" Gohan sat up on his knees beside the bed, grinning up at her ridiculously. Smiling lightly, she laid back into her bed, and patted her stomach when her baby stirred inside. Her son stared at her a bit longer before he asked, "Mom, does Vegeta-san like you?"

Blinking, she cocked her head to the side before she pulled him up beside her again, "Baby, why are you asking that?"

"He was here though, wasn't he?" He said, laying his head on the pillow next to hers.

She laughed softly, "It's _Vegeta_. What do you think?"

Staring at her a while longer, Gohan then giggled, and he snuggled closer to her, "Yeah, you're right."

--

The phone rang.

Gokuu picked it up after drying a dish, and crooked the phone between her shoulder and ear, "Hello?"

"Son-chan?"

"Bulma?"

"Son-chan! Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant!?" Gokuu winced at that, and started to dry the rest of the dishes as she listened to Bulma rant on the other end. "First Gohan, and now this one! When are you ever going to give me a call? How hard is it to call more often, and say, 'Hello, and oh, by the way …_I'm freaking pregnant_!' How far along are you? Is it a boy or a girl? It's okay, right? No complications?"

Slowly getting used to the high volume against her poor eardrums, she nodded even though Bulma couldn't see her, "He's fine, and he's a boy. I just found that out a couple weeks ago, and if all goes along like it did with Gohan, he'll be coming along in another six months."

"You have six more months to go? But that doesn't make sense … it's been eight months since the Cell Games." Gokuu immediately knew what she was thinking, so she only smiled a little sadly as Bulma tried to figure out who the father might be. Eight and six months made fourteen, and that was well past a human woman's term. When Bulma was speaking next, it seemed as if she had turned away from the phone to talk to someone else, "How big was she again? Maybe Son-chan was just confused."

She heard Vegeta's gravelly voice through the receiver, "She's _fat_."

"Ugh! Men," Bulma finally claimed, having turned back to the phone. "I think Vegeta's still shocked over the whole thing. He was all set and ready to fight you, and then you end up surprising him with a baby."

After drying her hands, Gokuu smiled softly, walking across the kitchen with her cordless phone in hand so she didn't have to tilt her neck awkwardly, "My nurse compares it to a human woman that's about five or six months along if that helps."

"Oh, I get it now! Since you're Saiyajin, you must have a longer gestation or something." She smiled wider when she heard Bulma laugh, and admonish the man, "That's not fat, you bonehead!"

"She's fat!" Vegeta only insisted, and then a door slammed shut.

"Oh ho ho ho!" Bulma laughed louder, "Oh, Son-chan, he's _pissed_. You should come over. I want to see what else he'll do."

Rolling her eyes in amusement, she said, "Just because you didn't get to bother him about being 'fat' doesn't mean that _I_ should, you know."

"It's way too priceless though! I can tell that he just doesn't know what to do. You know what he said to me this morning when he came home?" She cackled, "'I didn't think that woman would actually reproduce again. I could've sworn accidents like that only happen once!' Don't mean to offend, but the look on his face and the way he said it was just too funny. I've been poking fun at him ever since. I mean, I swear that man thinks you and Upa never got down and dirty. Oh, oops …" Gokuu bit her tongue as Bulma said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mention him so soon …"

"It's okay," Gokuu sorted through the dirty clothes in the laundry room slowly. "So, um … Vegeta thinks I've never had sex?"

"Well …" she forced out a breath of air that turned into a soft chuckle at the end, "Okay, so he's _aware_ of the fact that you're capable, but he just always seems to _conveniently_ forget." Her voice dropped into a whisper, "'Kakarotto' and 'sex' don't belong in the same sentence, you see."

"Damn it, I heard that, Bulma!"

--

"Ooh, I can feel him kicking!" The blue-haired woman turned toward the man that was standing at the doorway. "Get over here!"

"No! I'm not getting anywhere near lard-butt!"

Gokuu blinked, turning slightly, and put both hands on her rump, even giving a little squeeze to test it, "My butt is bigger too?"

She saw that Vegeta's eyes were wide and his cheeks were a deep crimson – though he was not looking over in her vicinity. Blinking again, she looked in the direction that he was looking, and realized that a large mirror in the room was angled so that she could see her back, and Vegeta inside the frame.

Clearing her throat, she directed her attention back to Bulma, who had not noticed the exchange, and had been cooing and prodding at her stomach, "Oh, stop that, Vegeta. I'm surprised with you, Gokuu. I thought you'd smash his face through a mountain if he called you that. A lot of pregnant women get upset when they're called fat."

The Saiyajin woman only smiled, stroking her belly, and pressing in a bit to greet her son after he kicked her, "I know this isn't fat."

"Exactly! Now get that through your thick skull, caveman!"

"'Caveman?' Damn it, Bulma," he stomped over, his fist right up under the blue-haired woman's nose as he shook it, "stop comparing me to _your_ ancestors. My people never scraped around in cold, wet caves!"

She grinned, taking his hand, "At least, we weren't afraid of" – and put it flat against Gokuu's abdomen – "this."

Vegeta went still, and his hand twitched in the slightest against the soft form. Gokuu felt her baby stir and punch the new warmth. He wrenched his hand away, and swept out of the room. The look in his eyes when the connection had been made had startled her. The wild look of anger and confusion had switched to an expression of unguarded awe and morbid curiosity.

The prince was already gone though, leaving her and the equally stunned Bulma at her side.

"Shit," she said, "I went and upset him." Bulma smiled at Gokuu as if sharing a secret with her, "He gets so pouty all the time, but I guess my teasing went a little too far, huh?"

"Yeah," Gokuu said, still looking at the door he had gone out.

"It's just so funny how he's reacting to you though. I guess I just," Bulma paused then, thinking before she sighed sadly. "I think I just wanted to see how he might have reacted to _me_. He was gone the entire pregnancy. We were having fun, and doing our thing when he up and told me he was going to train out in space one day. I guess it's my fault though because I let him go."

Gokuu put her hand on Bulma's shoulder, and whispered gently, her smile soft and warm, "At least you have him now, Bulma."

Bulma's eyes watered slightly, but she smiled, hugging the other woman, "Oh, Son-chan. You're so sweet. Even after Upa and everything that's … _ever_ happened to you. I don't know how you do it sometimes."

"I have Gohan," she said, "you, Kuririn, Yamucha, Tenshinhan, Chaotzu, Master Roshi, and my baby … and even Vegeta. I have training to do after my son is born too. I'll train Gohan after I recover, and the baby when he's old enough." She pulled back from Bulma's embrace to smile at her, "And someone has to do the housework. Nothing ever got done by letting it just sit there."

She smiled, heartened by her, "Are you going to search for Upa once he's older?"

"Yes," Gokuu said. "I don't think King Yama would be mean enough to make me go out into space to search for him anyway, so I have plenty of time to find him."

"Hey, Son-chan, what if he's not the same?" Bulma asked, "What would you do then?"

"Not the same how?" She wrapped her arms around her stomach, biting her tongue as she awaited Bulma's answer.

She tapped her lips, "Well, for comparison, let's say … the new Upa is more like Vegeta or Kuririn. Would you still love him just the same?"

Relaxing, she smiled, "Of course, I would. He'd still be Upa somewhere inside."

"How will you even know it's your Upa?"

"I'll know," Gokuu smiled, and then went to sit down. "Besides, that's something I can worry about later. I still have to take care of the baby and Gohan." Bulma put her hands on her hips, stalking toward her, "What?"

"So then you find him. What if he doesn't believe you? Or even worse! What if he doesn't love you?"

"Bulma," she said carefully, "Upa and I have already talked about this. Believe me when I say that we knew all the risks involved with this. I'm not going to give up on him though. Especially since I live a lot longer as a Saiyajin. I could see him ten or twenty years from now and still look the same as I did when he was killed by Cell."

Sighing, Bulma shook her head, "Damn, you're lucky …" She patted her cheeks, frowning, "I'm going to be covered in wrinkles, and you're still going to look like you just got out of high school!" Suddenly, she jerked in shock, "And Vegeta too. That bastard!" She crossed her arms over her chest, looking rather cross herself before she was smiling again, "Oh ho ho! Won't the other neighborhood grannies be jealous! Their men will be wrinkled and gray while I'll still have prime rib every night."

Sweating nervously, Gokuu let Bulma have her little victory dance to herself before saying, "So then, Vegeta really does fuck you? Not make love with you?"

Her blue eyes went wide, "What? Who told you that?"

"Vegeta did."

Those same blue eyes abruptly turned into the cold blue fires of some distant hell, "He's talking about our sex life!?" Gokuu's mouth snapped shut, wondering if Bulma would turn her anger onto her, "Why that no good …! Oooh!" She sighed hard as if to force it out of her system before sitting next to Gokuu, and then said rather cool-like, "Yes. Yes, we do, and it's damn good, but he doesn't seem to know _how_ good anymore."

Gokuu blinked, tilting her head to the side, "What do you mean? Are you going to cut him off for telling me?"

"No," she said. "He's been cutting me off. Ever since the Cell Games, he's been so out of it, that it's hard to even get him into the bed." She slumped forward, chin on her hands with her elbows on her knees, "Before the Cell Games, the big jerk was saying that he wanted to actually try out a real relationship with me, but the second he was back home, he was all cold shoulder like always." Gokuu bit her lip, looking away from her as Bulma continued, "It takes two to get a relationship to work, but I don't think he understands that. He's friendlier with Trunks at least though. He doesn't glare as much in his vicinity, and he's stopped gaping his pretty purple hair."

Son Gokuu smiled sadly, "Oh, Bulma, I'm so sorry."

After a moment, Bulma looked up at her, blinking slowly, "I don't think I understand, Son-chan …"

She thought for a moment, gazing back into her blue eyes before she took her hand carefully, "Do you remember when Vegeta and I fought after the Cell Games, and we disappeared from sight for a long, long time?"

"Oh … oh, Son-chan, why? I can't believe …" Bulma stood up then, pulling her hand away gently, and started to pace. "It makes sense now. No wonder the baby shocked him so much! He – he's got to be so confused and – and scared right now! Son-chan, why did you do it?"

"This baby is Upa's," the Saiyajin said with conviction. "What happened between Vegeta and I was just a one-time thing; we didn't plan any of it. It was _supposed_ to be just a one-time thing. I didn't know he was hooked on it though." The other woman finally stopped walking furiously to look at her, "I didn't intend to break you two apart, Bulma, I promise you that. I completely forgot about what we did when I found out I was pregnant. I love Upa."

"But …?" Bulma said a little bitterly.

Gokuu shook her head, "There is no 'but.' I love _Upa_, not Vegeta. If I had even been a little bit aware of your plans together, I swear that nothing would have happened, and now nothing will happen ever again."

"You promise?" She began to smile a bit again, clutching Gokuu's hand.

Relaxing, Gokuu hugged Bulma tightly, surprising the other woman into tears, "I promise, Bulma. I never thought it would hurt you." Bulma's grip intensified before she pulled back to wipe away her quiet tears, sniffing still. Holding her free hand, Gokuu asked, "Bulma? What is it?"

"So … he's had you. What if he doesn't want me again now that he's had you? He hasn't wanted me ever since anyway."

"Well, just do what you've always done to get his" – she reddened slightly – "attentions. Or is that what you've been doing?" Bulma nodded, her tears drying out a bit faster, "Maybe you can add a little flare to it. Surprise him."

"Vegeta doesn't really like sur-" When they heard a door slam shut, they both tensed in alarm. Bulma stood up to go to the door and open it, looking down the halls, "Vegeta?" After a moment, she looked back at Gokuu, and shrugged a bit helplessly. She asked, "Do you think it was him?"

Gokuu nodded, and stood up to join her, "I'll go. I'm sure Gohan's hungry anyway."

"Wait. Son-chan?" Before Gokuu could raise two fingers to her forehead, she stopped to look at Bulma. "How sure are you that it's Upa's baby?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you do any tests?" She hesitated, "It might be Vegeta's anyway."

"My sons are Upa's sons," Gokuu said slowly. She put her hand on her stomach protectively, and stood taller, "I know they are. I know so in my heart, Bulma. None of them can be Vegeta's."

Bulma shook her head, "But this one _can_, and if it is Vegeta's, he might try to lay his claim on you or – or some other dumb monkey thing that he'd do! He seems to think that your one-time fling means something, and if the baby really is his, who even knows what he'd do. You have to find out for sure, Son-chan."

After opening her mouth, Gokuu then closed it, pressing her lips together in a firm line as she pondered. Her hand began to rub her protruding belly, feeling her son shift and punch her insides, and she took a deep breath after he kicked against her lungs, "I'll talk to my midwife about it, but I know he's Upa's baby, Bulma. He has to be."

She smiled waveringly, "Okay. Thank you for telling me about this, Son-chan – before it got out of hand, I mean."

"Yeah, you have a chance still, Bulma. I'm sorry that it ever came to this though."

Suddenly, Bulma grinned wickedly, and nudged the pregnant woman's shoulder slightly, "He's good at what he does, isn't he?"

Blinking in shock, she then laughed, hiding her deep blush behind her hands as she did so, "I – well, yeah, but I think he's a bit too rough for my tastes, you know? Believe me; you can keep him, Bulma."

"Still a country girl, huh?" Gokuu just smiled, and hugged her best friend again.

--

"A what?"

Gokuu's midwife cleared her throat before making a brave attempt at a smile, "It's a little one, and they would only need to take out some amniotic fluid. They would be able to compare their DNA with each other to find out who the father is for sure."

She began to pale, "But … a needle?"

Groaning, her midwife then sighed, and said, "Okay, I see where this is going. There are paternity tests you can do after the birth though."

Gokuu bit her tongue before she sighed, and scratched the back of her head, "I see. Is there any risk to the baby if I do it before he's born?" Flattening her hands over her stomach, she started to rub it, soothing the sleeping boy inside even though he didn't seem to need the comfort.

"Yes," her midwife said slowly. "CVS is more dangerous, but **Amniocentesis has a better risk rate.** Since they'd be breaking through to the uterus, there's a chance of infection or even miscarriage if anything goes wrong. You should think very carefully about whether or not to do the procedure, Son-san."

"If he is Upa's baby," she said softly, "I don't want to risk it at all. There's still a chance that he's my husband's baby."

The midwife smiled, and nodded, "I've found nothing to suggest there might be anything wrong with the baby though, so other than a paternity test, there's no reason to risk it. He's just going to take a longer time to bake – just like his brother." She paused before tilting her head to the side – the curiosity of before resurfacing once again, "And I suppose that he'll also have a tail like Gohan?"

"Like me, _and_ Gohan," she said. "We lost our tails a long time ago though. I guess I'll have to remove his tail too when he comes out."

Nodding after a while, the midwife glanced over at the clock, "Where is your other son anyway?"

"School," Gokuu said. "Upa told me a long time ago that we should encourage Gohan to learn as much as possible. We … never got a chance to enroll him together though, but I remembered what he said. After he died, I took Gohan to a school near here, and enrolled him finally." The Saiyajin woman brightened, "He's doing really well. Upa and I already taught him to read and write, but I had some trouble with the teachers when I tried to find him a class. Now that he's learning all these new things though, he's been so happy."

"When is he going to get back? It'd be nice to see him again. I didn't see him on my last visit."

Gokuu glanced at the clock as well, but she frowned in concern before stretching her senses out, "He should be home right now actually." Swallowing nothing, she stood, nodding at her midwife, "Excuse me; I'll go check his room."

She felt Gohan move further away from the doorway, and toward the middle of the room. When she opened the door, he was sitting on his bed, kicking his feet, which couldn't reach the floor yet. Sitting beside him, she dared to put an arm around his shoulder.

Gohan laid his head against her belly, and sighed, "Mom?"

"Yes, Gohan?" She combed her slender, rough fingers through his hair. Cutting it short in the back had caused his bangs to flare up like her hair. She vaguely wondered if that would be the closest she'd ever see of her hairstyle on a male.

"Is my little brother Trunks-chan's brother too?"

"I don't know, baby," she said. "That's what the test is going to be for. After he's born, we'll compare your dad, Vegeta and the baby's DNA. If it goes well – as I know it will – the baby is just your little brother, and my husband's second, beautiful son." Gokuu smiled, and hugged Gohan tighter to her bosom, "You know that I love all of my boys so much, right?"

He returned the smile. Gohan patted her stomach before he asked, "What about Vegeta-san?"

Shaking her head, Gokuu kissed her son's temple, "No, I don't love him, baby. There's nothing between us now except maybe a baby. What happened with us wasn't love."

She watched his cheeks flush slightly before he nodded, "You're not really married anymore though, right?"

"That doesn't have anything to do with it though, baby. I still love your dad." At his blank look, she sighed, and took his hand, "You'll understand when you're a little older. Come on now. The midwife wanted to talk to you again."

--

**Five Months Later …**

--

Gokuu sighed again, unable to sleep. Sitting up carefully, she got out of her bed to waddle into the kitchen. She went straight to the fridge. Opening it, she ducked her head inside only to come out with a loaf of sliced bread, tomatoes, pickles, lettuce, and cheese.

She began cutting the cheese and tomatoes before she piled them onto the bread, soon doing the same with the pickles and lettuce. Once she sat at the table, something tapped on her window. Looking up, she gaped at the sight of Vegeta standing there. She put down the sandwich, going to open the kitchen door that led outside, and let him in.

Vegeta stepped through slowly, eyeing her and her large girth suspiciously. He finally said, "Bulma kicked me out of her room."

Cocking her head to the side, Gokuu blinked in confusion before she said, "She made you sleep on the couch, didn't she?"

"No," he said quickly, "though she probably would have if I stayed any longer. I got sick of her lecturing me about you."

"About me?" She asked. Vegeta looked pointedly at the bulge of her stomach, "Oh."

"It's strange," he murmured, "I keep thinking that it might be mine, but then, my brain and everything else shuts down." Gokuu swallowed nothing, pretending that the wall was more intriguing than that of Vegeta. After a moment, he said, "I interrupted your meal. Just go sit and eat."

She peered up at him then, "Are you hungry?"

"No, I haven't had much of an appetite since I …" he looked at her belly again before he went to sit at the table, "Sit. Eat.

Sighing, she did so, chewing slowly and watching him, "So … do you need a bed to sleep in tonight?"

"Unless I'm mistaken, there aren't anymore beds to sleep in inside this house. Though I'm sure your bed could fit another." Swallowing hard, she lowered her head, and Vegeta sighed, "I could take the couch though. That would fit me just as well."

Gokuu nodded, completing her 'small' snack before rising to get him a blanket from the hall closet. She set it on the couch's armrest for him, and he sat on the couch. Vegeta picked at the folded blanket, staring straight through it before she asked, "Do you need anything else?"

He shook his head, "I need sleep, but that's alluded me for months too."

"I hope you don't mind some company then," she said, and sat beside him. "I haven't been able to sleep either." He looked at her for an explanation, "Bad dreams. They're about the baby. I keep seeing him fight and get hurt. Something keeps hurting and hurting him though, and it takes all I have to make my baby stop hurting."

He ducked his head in a nod, "I just can't stop thinking."

"Vegeta," she whispered, aware of the sleeping Gohan in the nearby room, "when did we decide that we couldn't talk about it?"

"Talking about it means you want to do it again, Kakarotto," he said. "I'm pretty sure that you don't. You have a son in the next room, and another one on the way anyway. Once there's a bun in the oven, there's no use cooking anything else in it."

Petting her stomach, she nodded before giggling, "Pregnant women can still get down and dirty, you know."

She saw his cheeks light up bright red, "Kakarotto? Do you-?"

Gokuu was shaking her head as soon as the hopeful look flickered in his eyes, "I told you before that it was a mistake. And just talking about it doesn't mean that we have to actually do it too."

"What is there to talk about now?" He said, "We fucked. I want to do it again, but you're stuck on a man that's probably an owl or a wombat. Maybe just another infant." Vegeta scowled at her, "Most wives move on, I hear."

"Most wives aren't Saiyajin. You told me yourself, Vegeta. You and I will age slower. When Upa grows up, I'll still look as I do now."

"Beautiful," he said, and she pulled her eyes from him. "Don't you want a man around? You must miss hearing things like that, and I'd tell you that every day."

"You can't tell me that you love me though. I never needed to hear that I was beautiful, and I don't need to hear 'I love you.' I _felt_ beautiful with Upa around. I felt loved when I was with him. When I'm with you, all I feel from you is lust." When he leaned toward her expectantly, Gokuu put her hand on his shoulder to stop him, "I can't raise my boys like that. It's not fair to them, me, you … and it's not fair to Bulma and Trunks."

He jerked back as if punched before he tried again, more careful and with a deep, soft voice, "Lust will keep you warm when you're cold and alone in the middle of the night, Kakarotto. It doesn't have to be like that for you though."

"Lust is a weak flame, Vegeta, and can die as quickly as it's ignited. There's nothing here to keep that flame burning, but Bulma has the fuel to make it grow. She loves you so much."

"I know she does," Vegeta stared into the dead fireplace in front of them.

"I bet she'd love it if you came home to her."

Sighing, he leaned back on the couch, rubbing his left eye, "She's probably with the boy, telling him how worthless and abominable I am right now."

She smiled, "Not meaning _every_ word of it, of course."

"Of course," he laughed quietly.

"I'm sure Trunks misses you too."

He scoffed before saying, "What would he miss? Who? The boy's only seen me but two or three times since the Cell Games. I'm hardly on his radar. All he cares about is hoarding his mother's breasts, and spitting up on his insipid grandmother."

She raised an eyebrow at that, "Why don't you go see them?"

"What about you?"

"What about me? They're the ones that need you, Vegeta," Gokuu said. "I have everything I need already."

He stood then, but didn't look entirely convinced, "What if that's my son too? Shouldn't I be responsible for him, and be there for him as well?"

"Trunks is your first priority," she said. "If we did make a baby together, I'll care for him. Bulma and Trunks shouldn't be cheated out of their family. I'll deal with it if he is yours, but they shouldn't have to."

"I want to help though," but she smiled, and shook her head. "Why not? You need a whole family too. _Deserve_ it even."

"Deserve it? Vegeta, you're already a part of their family. Gohan and I still have a family in each other. We can't steal you away to complete something that's not missing anything."

"Damn it, Kakarotto. At least, let me come to see the boy. Let me come, and teach him his heritage. That he's of a great, royal bloodline that stretches back thousands of years. Give me that if nothing else of the boy's life!"

"Vegeta," she whispered, "mind Gohan."

"Let me tell him that I'm his father," he said. "After you take the paternity test, and if it's true, grant me this smallest of favors."

Gokuu wavered long enough to see his sincerity, and she rested her hand on her belly. Her child turned inside, still asleep and oblivious. The sensation was wonderful, and she could feel every limb and twitch. As a growing boy, he was pressing against all sides more firmly than ever. Yet along with the more human-like aspects of his body, Gokuu felt his tail coiling, and writhing about for a more comforting position before it seemed to wrap around his ankle. The movement was slightly ticklish, and she realized that fur was starting to grow on his tail already.

He was coming along quickly, and he was a Saiyajin too. If her son truly was Vegeta's as well, it was possible that Gokuu wouldn't know everything on raising a full-blooded Saiyajin child. Since Vegeta was her sole source of Saiyajin information, he had the best chance of helping her should anything untoward come up. Barring that, she supposed that even the prince had a right to see his own child. She just had to make sure that he stayed with Bulma.

She said, "All right. If he's yours, you can come for lessons … or whatever it is you want to teach him." She watched as he sagged in his relief, his black eyes glittering as they admired her stomach, and then he turned away. "Thank you, Vegeta, for wanting to be involved."

She saw his head jerk in a nod, and he said, "Take care, Kakarotto, and take care of your sons."

"I wouldn't dare think otherwise," Gokuu said.

--

**One Month Later …**

--

"He's a cute little bugger," Yamucha said, and poked the baby's nose before he started cooing and making faces.

Kuririn grinned at Gokuu, and waved a little excitedly, "He looks just like you, Gokuu-chan. He's pretty big already too!"

She beamed at him before turning to watch Yamucha with her baby. Indeed, the mop of hair that she called her own had been transferred to the beautiful baby boy that her friend was holding. Vegeta had called it his cub hair, and said it might change in a few weeks.

"What a sweetie!" Bulma gushed, looking over the man's shoulder at him, "You know, our sons should have play dates together! It'll be fun." She poked Trunks' nose; he was in her arms, "Yeah, we could have play dates, and make friends!"

"What are you naming him?" Tenshinhan spoke up, standing safely at the corner of the bed.

While Chaotzu and everyone else was ecstatic over the newcomer, she had known that Tenshinhan, and Piccolo would want to see the baby, but have their own space. Thus, she had asked the midwife to help move her from the bathroom – which was where her new son had been born – back to her bedroom. It was big enough to hold all of her friends without taking up every single part of the room.

Smiling brighter, she held out her arms for her son, and Yamucha obliged with the silent command. Whispering soothingly to him when he fussed, Gokuu waited until her friends were totally focused on them.

"Everyone, this is Son Goten."

--

"Son-chan?" Bulma peeked into the room, giving her an encouraging smile – one that wasn't in her eyes. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Gokuu padded Goten's head with his blanket, which was tucked in, around, and under him. She knelt down to inspect his little nose, eyes and face, convincing herself that it was all her and Upa – nothing belonged to Vegeta at all. Smiling at him when he fussed, she picked up the bassinet he was in and his diaper bag before going outside. Bulma joined her.

She could see Vegeta in the air-car, his head turned to the window opposite of them, obviously not wanting to see either of them together. Gokuu could almost thank him for that bit of privacy. Lately, it seemed that all he did was stare at her and Goten, and she could only imagine what he was thinking when he saw her, Bulma, Trunks, and Goten all together at once.

When they came into the air-car, Bulma strapped Trunks into his car seat beside Vegeta. Across the small aisle from the prince, Gokuu belted Goten in his specially made bassinet before going to the front to sit in the co-pilot seat. She figured, however, that Vegeta needed his own reassuring smile, so she turned around to give him one, but then, went still.

"He hasn't been sleeping well," Bulma explained. "He was sitting back with Trunks, and talking with him the whole ride here. I guess without Trunks to poke and prod at him, he just fell asleep"

Nodding, Gokuu sat straight in the chair, "So they've been doing well?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile, "he comes by his room a little more and more. Last night, he was up in his room all night though …"

"I think he might be looking forward to another boy," Gokuu said. "He kept telling me that he would want to teach Goten about the Saiyajin, and their heritage."

"He lost a lot of things when Freeza destroyed his planet," Bulma whispered when they heard Trunks babble to his father, wary of Vegeta awakening. "It might break his heart to finally know that you two are really the last."

She turned her eyes from Vegeta to her, "You know, he could still come over with Trunks to teach the boys. I'm sure Gohan would love to hear about it." Bulma smiled at her, and Gokuu said, "Even if Goten is Upa's baby, he's still a Saiyajin. They should know more about their people."

"I think he'd like that."

"Pwapwa!"

Vegeta grunted, and Gokuu watched him jerk from Trunks' sticky hands, "Damn it, no!"

"Don't swear at your son! I don't want Trunks-chan or little Goten-chan to get your bad habits." Bulma's grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"Nguh," he sat up straight, pausing in the slightest when he saw Gokuu watching him, and then glanced over to see Goten's bassinet. "Fine. They'll learn on their own anyway."

"Oooh, stop being such a pig!"

"Oin, oin, oin!" Trunks said.

"Oink," he encouraged Trunks, who squealed, and started even louder than before.

"Oin! Oin!"

"Vegeta!"

Goten burst into tears, awakened by all the noise, and wailing like no other. Unbuckling herself from her seat, Gokuu got up to go to his side, immediately cooing, and talking in hushed, adoring sounds to him.

Bulma's voice quieted, but it still had a sharp edge to it, "Vegeta, now look what you did. Goten-chan heard your screeching."

"It's all right, Bulma," Gokuu said, her voice still comforting so as to calm down her son.

Goten hiccupped, and chewed on his fist, brokenly sobbing over it. Seeing the signs of a hungry baby boy, she glanced at Vegeta before taking Goten out of his bassinet, and put him to her breast. Sitting so that the prince would not see, she pulled up her shirt, and opened her bra to allow her son his meal. He latched on instantly, and she smiled when the sucking sound startled the couple into silence – as they had continued shouting at one another even after Gokuu had spoken.

Stroking his wild hair, she practically glowed, loving him and the nurturing scene of him at her breast. She knew then; Goten was Upa's baby as surely as he was Gokuu's, and she would place her life on those odds.

--

She went still, and quiet. Her sure, and loving smile had left her face as she clutched to the baby in her arms. Goten had cried when his arm had been stuck with a needle, and she had sympathized with him, holding, and coddling him playfully those moments before he had been given a sucker. He seemed perfectly happy at the moment while he was on her lap, leaning back against her abs – likely still soft from her very recent pregnancy.

Averting his eyes from them both, Vegeta stared out the window. Kakarotto's blank stare had shocked him, and he had watched her happiness drain out as her life was abruptly put into question, and turned inside out.

Goten was his.

He remembered the male pride that had reared briefly, but he had stamped it down hard so that none of it would show on his face. Kakarotto had said that she'd not mind either way after all. He expected her to appear possibly resigned, but when he had finally looked at her, his male pride had shattered into tiny pieces.

After the doctor left, Bulma reached out to Kakarotto's hand, taking it to squeeze it gently, "Son-chan?"

"Bulma," she said, her voice thin, but firm sounding, "can I be alone with Goten for a while?"

"Of course, Son-chan," Bulma said, and she rose with Trunks in her arms, walking to the door before looking pointedly at Vegeta. "Come on. Just leave her in the waiting room for a bit, okay?" He went to the doorway, looking at his sad Bulma and oblivious little prince in the hallway. She tilted her head slightly, wondering as he stood in the archway, and inspected her. Then leaning forward, he kissed her cheek and her lips, "Vegeta? What-?"

"I'll be out in a few minutes."

She looked past him at Kakarotto before her eyes wavered slightly, but she nodded, "Okay … I'll be waiting." He attempted a smile, wanting to tell her to push all her worries aside, but felt it slide into a smirk and snide comment involuntarily, so he just dropped it instead.

Vegeta shut the door when Bulma stepped away from him, and he faced Kakarotto. She raised a sad gaze to him, curious, but not surprised that he had stayed behind. Sitting on the table in front of her, he closed his eyes, and sighed deeply, forcing out everything so that he could focus on his new task. He steeped his fingers, setting his elbows onto his knees as he composed himself, and then he opened his eyes. Vegeta said, "Kakarotto, I need to tell you something. You're going to hate me for this; I know it."

"I can't hate you," she said, bringing Goten to her chest, and laying her face into his soft cub hair. He admired her fleetingly, comparing her to an old painting of a Saiyajin mother and child he used to have on his scouter. The beauty of the two Saiyajin mothers reflected one another seamlessly. "You … helped make this wonderful … wonderful child …"

"No, I didn't," he told her. "I switched the labels."

Her shoulders relaxed a bit, and she looked up at him from Goten's hair, "You did what?"

"I switched the labels," he said slowly. "I put my name on Upa's jar, and Upa's name on my jar. I switched the labels, Kakarotto."

"You …" her lips twitched into a smile, "you did?"

"Do you remember what I said I'd tell him? When I wanted to come over to teach him about the Saiyajin, and about who I was?" He held his arms out in a gesture to hold the child, and she gave Goten to him after a pause. Vegeta stood up, holding his son high into air, and said, "You are Upa's son."

Standing, Kakarotto clasped to him tightly, and said, "Thank you, Vegeta. Thank you." He gave Goten back to her, and she beamed, "We should tell Bulma now. She must be so upset."

He nodded, and followed her out of the waiting room. Bulma was blinking in confusion at the sight of the happy woman.

"Son-chan? What is it?"

Bulma looked at Vegeta when she said, "He switched the labels. It really is Upa's baby!"

--

"You're a jerk," she said finally. They had dropped Kakarotto off at her home, happy, gently soft, and loving her son even more than before. Halfway home themselves, Bulma had opted to keep the ride silent until that point.

After leaving the doctor, they had all gone out for lunch, and the couple had mostly just listened to the ecstatic woman as she talked and played with Trunks and Goten.

"I know," Vegeta said, watching Trunks sleep in his car seat.

"After all that worrying you put me through, when you finally get your full-blooded son, you pull _this_ shit!"

"He's not my son," he said, "I switched the labels."

He could hear Bulma's teeth clench and grind, "That's a lie, and you fucking know it."

"Goten is Upa's son," he said, and he touched Trunks' nose. "I just slept with her once, and thought it might be mine, but it's really his. Kakarotto's happy now."

She said, "Don't do this to yourself, Vegeta. 'Kakarotto' may be happy now, but when she finds out the truth, she'll be devastated all over again. And you're a wreck! You wanted Goten to be yours so badly, and he is! So why did you just give up all of those gloating rights?"

"He is Upa's boy because I wanted the whole thing." He unsnapped Trunks' harness. "I wanted you, Trunks, Kakarotto, and Goten all to myself. When he was finally mine, Kakarotto was still her husband's loving wife." A little unsurely, he took the pudgy body into his large hands, not sure how strong the half-breed really was. "I couldn't have her, and without her, everything else didn't look right. Being the father of her baby means nothing when she's still in love with him."

Laying Trunks against his chest, Vegeta cradled his soft head, and looped his arm underneath him, letting his rump rest in the crook of his arm. He had seen both Kakarotto and Bulma do the gesture with a sleeping infant, and he was attempting the same.

He saw Bulma glance back, and stiffen in shock before doing something with the air-car's controls – likely putting it onto auto-pilot because then she got up to sit beside him. Vegeta could feel her breathless excitement through her hands as she patiently corrected, and nudged his hold on Trunks until finally she seemed happy with it. She turned her gaze to him next, and smiled slightly. Bulma said, "You're a big jerk."

"The biggest jerk you know," he said, and he leaned down to kiss her.

This jostled Trunks enough to wake him up. Once he saw that he was being held by the strange, angry-looking man, he burst into his own angry-looking tears, grabbed Vegeta's ear, and pulled hard.

"Fuck!"

"Vegeta! Language!"

"Get it off!"

"No way, buddy! You woke him up because you were making loud sucking noises."

"What!?"

"You heard me. You're a bad kisser!"

"You like it, and you know it, Bulma!"

"You _wish_, spit-face!"

"Whore!"

"Pansy."

"Slutty bitch."

"Dickhead."

"Incorrigible woman."

"You can't come to bed now," she kissed his cheek, and he smirked after getting Trunks' hand off his ear.

"You can't come to my couch then."

"Kitchen?" They both said at the same time before nodding as one. She went back to the pilot's seat, and Vegeta tried to figure out how to get Trunks off and into his car seat.

--

**Thirteen Years Later …**

--

Goten and Trunks laughed as they talked, sometimes going into hushed whispers before peeling into even louder laughter. Gohan was sitting with his pregnant wife, Videl, on the far side of Capsule Corp's lawn while Piccolo wasn't far off, meditating as he kept one eye open for his pupil. Mr. Satan was playing with Buu and his dog.

Gokuu had just finished with the buffet table, and was just sitting down in the shade of the tree that was beside Piccolo. They shared a nod of greeting, and then she closed her eyes to lean back against the tree with a sigh.

"Kakarotto." Blinking her eyes open, she saw Vegeta's face, shadowed under the tree as well, "Bulma wants to make some kind of announcement."

Smiling, she got up, and tapped Piccolo who only stood, and walked beside them. Abruptly realizing she was walking between two very prudish and stuffy individuals, she did what anyone would do. Gokuu looped her arms around theirs, and started practically dragging them to where she saw Bulma. Piccolo regained his voice first, "Son! What are you doing!?"

"Can't I escort two of my favorite men?"

"No!" Vegeta shouted, attempting to get his arm back while keeping it attached to his shoulder.

"Then you guys can escort _me_!" She said, and walked faster, wondering whether or not they'd stop fussing when they saw they were only a few meters away anyway. Her response was a mix of Namekjin and Saiyajin growls. Grinning, she finally stopped just in front of the buffet table. Bulma laughed when Gokuu finally released them, and Vegeta went immediately to the blue-haired woman's side, grumbling, and huffing up storm clouds.

Realizing that the boys had not joined them, she turned to shout, "Goten! Trunks! Get over here! Bulma wants to tell us something!" The two jumped up to their feet, and jogged over to stand beside her. After a moment, she noticed that she was actually looking up at them. Smiling, she wrapped an arm around Goten's shoulder, and patted his stomach as she said quietly, "When did you get so tall?"

"Yesterday," he said, "I made a wish on the dragonballs."

Trunks snickered, and Goten, unable to keep his face straight, joined him. Good-naturedly rolling her eyes, Gokuu kissed his cheek, causing him to yelp and blush in shock.

"Well," she said, "whenever it happened, I guess it just means you're growing up too fast."

"Everyone," Bulma said, catching their attention, "I have an announcement to-"

"We know, damn it, get on with it!"

"Shut up, Vegeta! Not even you've heard this yet, so keep your yap shut." When he snorted, gritting his fangs for all to see, Bulma smiled, and stood up straight, abruptly composed once more. "As I was saying before I was _very rudely interrupted_, I have an announcement! I'm pregnant!"

Grinning, Gokuu gave the dumbstruck prince a thumbs-up, but all he did was gape at Bulma. She smirked at the astonished look on his face before welcoming all of the congratulations and warm voices of their friends. Kuririn was the one that startled Vegeta into doing something other than catching flies.

He laughed as he stood beside the taller man, and said, "Wow, you're a daddy again. I didn't think Bulma was going to put up with you for that long."

Vegeta grunted, and glanced over to meet Gokuu's gaze. After waving at Bulma, she went to join them, "Big surprise, huh?"

"Children always seem to be surprising me," he said, and Bulma went to mingle with the other surprised friends and family. Kuririn went to join them, seemingly sensing the need for the two Saiyajin to be alone to talk. Since none but Bulma, Vegeta, Gokuu, and Gohan had ever known about the question of Goten's father, they all wanted to keep it that way. Gokuu and Vegeta both looked over at Goten and Trunks who were talking again, and they seemed more subdued sounding after hearing the news.

The two teenaged boys felt eyes, and spotted the two Saiyajin before Goten burst out, "I didn't do it!"

"Shut up, Goten!" Trunks hit him upside the head, and pulled the younger boy away. "We're being good! Honest, Dad!"

"I better see you in the gravity room in an hour, Trunks!" Vegeta smirked as the teenager drooped, and kicked at dirt clods while they walked away. "Don't be late!"

They rushed away to sit and talk under the tree, glancing furtively at the two full-bloods. Gokuu felt Vegeta's eyes on her then, and she looked to meet his eyes, smiling brightly at him before lightly punching his gut. She said as he rubbed his stomach, "Wow, look at you. The responsible daddy."

"Kch! I'm a father, not a daddy, and yes, there's a difference." When she giggled, he cleared his throat, and returned his gaze to the two boys who seemed to have forgotten their near by presence.

Gokuu said softly, and patted his shoulder, "I suppose there is." Blinking, Vegeta looked down at her, and she smiled a little brighter, "Thank you, Vegeta, for being such a responsible father. It means the world to me and Goten." She watched as his Adam's apple bobbed while swallowing, and he glanced first at the boys and then at her again. Gokuu said, "I guess I really wasn't ready for the truth, Vegeta. I needed to believe that I still had Upa with me. Thank you for being such a great liar."

"I thought I did a bad job actually," he said. "But then … you were so happy when I lied, and I couldn't stand to take any of it back. The boy might be mine, but your heart belongs to your husband, and nothing I do will ever take it away from him."

"Your lie almost did."

Vegeta became quiet a few minutes in thought before he said, "Maybe I should lie, and give you sons more often."

"Maybe you should shut up, and go kiss your wife," she said, shaking a finger at him before she went to join Gohan and Videl. Gokuu looked over her shoulder only once to see if he was still standing there, but was faintly surprised and pleased to see him with Bulma. With a brighter smile than she had ever had in a long while, she knelt beside the young couple, "When is she coming along again?"

Gohan looked over at Vegeta too before grinning at her, "Just two more months."

"Gokuu-san," Videl said, beaming softly, "we've finally decided on a name for her!"

"You did what!?" The three jerked in shock before they gaped at the sight of Vegeta clenching his fists, obviously ready to pummel his son.

Trunks laughed nervously, holding his hands up defensively, "It was just a joke. I was going to play it on some friends. I didn't know I left some in your bedroom."

"What the hell kind of joke can you play with condoms full of holes!? Gravity room! _Now_!"

--

**END**

--

… _What!? Get the hell out of my yard!_

--

_Curious as to where the hell this story came from?_

_Actually, this is a little something that I've been working on since last September or so, and I've been going back and forth between it and other stuff for a long time – just kind of touching up on it, and slowly adding more and more. In fact, I was at a big writer's block with everything else for about a month or so, and I used that time to try writing more for this story._

_I'm glad I've got it out finally though. My next project? Might translate this into Esperanto … XP Fufufufu …_

_Oh, and I'm slowly, but surely creating a doujinshi that I plan to make later … And this RP/Store/Guild on Gaia because it sounds like fun._

_Shoot me now._

--


End file.
